The JTeens: The Shadow of Magus High
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens are about to face their toughest challenge ever: high school. While they find friends and deal with the In-crowd, a dark shadow creature is trying to harm the popular kids. Who would have magic and a grudge against the In-crowd?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Greatest Challenge Ever**

The J-Teens are in Captain Black's van with backpacks and serious looks on their eyes.

"This is it, Guys," Colleen said, "The goblins, ogres, living scarecrows, and Shadowkhan are nothing compared to this challenge."

"We are approaching the target of destination, Guys," Jade informed the J-Teens, "There's no shame if you guys want to back out."

"After what we faced, I think we can take this on," Drago said.

Jackie then spoke up.

"Don't you think you are over reacting a little?" he asked, "This is only the first day of school.

"Jackie, hello!" Jade said, "This isn't _just_ their first day of school; it's their first day of high school."

They finally stopped and opened the van door, revealing the school they are going to: Simon Magus High School.

"Let's go, Dogs," Ice said, "We don't wanna be late on the first day."

The J-Teens got out of the van with their backpacks and supplies. Everyone is present and accounted for except for one: Hsi Wu.

"Where's Hsi Wu?" Cody asked.

Colleen ran back to the van and dragged him out. Hsi Wu didn't want to go to school. He was struggling to get loose.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go in there!" Hsi Wu whined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Old Friends and Old Enemies of School**

The J-Teens manage to get to their lockers before the first bell rang. They were already getting some books out of their lockers. Hsi Wu was a little peeved about coming to school.

"I can't believe it!" Hsi Wu said, "I am at least 10 centuries old, and yet, I'm going to a human school."

"If we're gonna live among humans, Unc, we gotta learn how they do things," Drago said, "What better place than school?"

Colleen was just gathering her books when a Goth girl with short hair, black earring, and a black dress came up from behind.

"Colleen O'Connell! Long time no see!" the Goth Girl said. Colleen recognized her right away.

"Eva!"

They both hugged each other.

"Chrissie, look who's here," Colleen said to Chrissie.

"Hi, Eva!" she said happily.

"Heard you two and Ice were back in San Fran," Eva said.

"Yo, Eva," Ice said, "how's our fave Wicca doin'?"

"Great, Ice Dude," Eva said, "The others are hear at Magus High too."

"You mean Trina, Sam, Lee, and Wally are here?!" Colleen said excitedly.

"Yep. The MKC is back together," Eva said.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your friend, Colleen?" Drago asked.

"Sorry, Drago," Colleen said, "This is Eva. We grew up together as kids. Eva, these three are Cody, Drago, and Seymour."

"Seymour?" Hsi Wu said.

"Meet me at lunch so the rest of the MKC can see you and your new pals," Colleen said.

"No problem."

Eva ran to get to class. Hours have gone by and The J-Teens have already finished with three of their classes. It was already lunchtime. Colleen and Drago were already in the lunch line getting their lunch. After they paid for it, they went to find their seats. Eva was already at her table as she waved for the two to join her. Drago and Colleen went over to her table. Sitting with her are some kids from Colleen's childhood, along with Ice, Cody, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu. One of the kids is Sam, a girl dressed as a witch with a short black dress; the other girl is Trina, a mildly overweight girl with glasses and red hair; the boy with brown hair and an inhaler is Lee; and the boy with black hair, glasses, and a nerdy look is Wally. All four of them are friends Colleen, Ice, and Chrissie knew from when she was a kid.

"Who are they?" Drago asked.

"These are the MKC: Sam, Trina, Lee, and Wally," Colleen replied.

"Hi," says Wally.

"Nice to meet you," says Trina.

"Welcome to San Fran," said Sam.

"Hope you like it here," says Lee.

"You guys called yourselves "the MKC," Hsi Wu stated, "What does that mean?"

"It was an old kids we formed durin' our elementary days," Ice answered, "It stood for "the Magic Kids Club."

"Back when we were kids, we were into anything that's fairy tale and magic," Chrissie said.

"We formed our own group and started to talk about anything magic, like fairies and magic princesses," Colleen explained, "We would bring our toys and start role-playing games. I remember Ice being the knight and Chrissie the princess he rescues."

"Tch. Figures," Drago said under breath.

"Of course, our group always had villains that didn't share our ideas," Eva said with a serious face."

"Like who?" Hsi Wu asked with a confused look.

Eva was about to answer when two annoying voices spoke up. Coming in is the in-crowd of Magus High. Two are the leaders. One is a mildly muscled boy with black hair and wearing a leather jacket. The other is a blonde girl with blue eyes, a black jacket, red skirt, and cherry lipstick. Both were laughing as they walked toward the group.

"Well look who's here, Mikey," said the blonde girl, "The Magic Geek Club!"

"Not Mikey!" Colleen yelled in despair, "What are you doing here, Big Ape?"

"We got to school here now, Col," said Mikey.

The blonde girl got a good look at Ice, recognized him, and got mad. Ice did the same.

"Not you again!" they yelled in unison.

This left a confused look in both Drago and Hsi Wu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Strikemaster Ice's Sista**

The blonde girl and Ice were looking at each other with angry looks.

"Ice, what's wrong?" Drago said.

"She's what's wrong yo!" Ice said, "This is my dastardly twin sis Stacey."

"Sister?!" Drago, Cody, and Hsi Wu said in unison.

"You never told us you have a sister," Hsi Wu said.

"Would you want people to know you're related to a dirty skunk?" Ice responded with a pout.

"I've been hearing things about you, Iggy," Stacey said with a rude tone, "I heard you got kicked out of kung fu school and had run-ins with the law."

"Well now I'm workin' for the law part-time," Ice said, "You know what work is, Stacey. Right?"

Stacey moaned at that comment.

"This sibling squabble is seriously brutal," Cody whispered to Drago.

"Ah they're nothing," Drago said, "You should see how much my dad and Aunty Bai Tsa would fight."

"I see you're still hanging with the same loser friends," Stacey snickered.

"Yeah. One whom you can't go within 100 feet of," Ice said.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten into trouble if someone didn't double cross me."

"For the last time, I didn't rat on you to your mom or Chrissie's folks," Colleen said.

"Tch."

"Yo we better move to a new table, Homies," Ice said, "This spot is crawling with rats."

The group took their trays and walked away while snubbing the in-crowd. Drago was confused by what they meant by "100 feet" and ratting Stacey out.

"Colleen, what did Ice mean by "can't go within 100 feet of Chrissie"?" Drago asked.

"Chrissie, I hope you don't mind me telling them about what happened between you and Stace," Colleen said to Chrissie.

"It's alright," Chrissie said, "They have to be warned about her anyway."

"It was back fifth grade and almost summer, right before I left for Ireland. Stacey and her little girl group invited Chrissie to be initiated into her club. Chrissie thought she was just gonna be doused with whip cream, ketchup, and mustard…"

The story flashes back to four years ago in the park. Chrissie was tied to a tree while Stacey and her friends threw mud and pebbles at her.

"Instead they tortured her. They tied her to a tree and began to throw mud and pebbles at her. They had no intent of letting her join. They just wanted to make her suffer. Stacey took a picture of the matter. I caught her and demanded they let Chrissie or I call the police and her mom about it. She was really afraid of my threat. She stopped and let her go. The next week, she came up to me mad. Somehow her mom and Chrissie's parents found out what she did. Not only did they bring a restraining order, but Stacey was grounded the rest of that summer. She thought I double-crossed her and told anyway."

"That spoiled little brat!" Drago shouted, "Why did she do something like that to her?"

"Because I was eying Chrissie at the time," Ice replied, "She thought it would bring her so-called popularity down if people knew her brother had a crush on a geek. It was a threat."

"And it started the blood feud between you and your sis since," Eva said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Shadow Play**

It was already fifth period. The J-Teens have one class together: gym class. The teacher is Mikey's dad, Mr. Collins. The J-Teens were playing volleyball with the In-Crowd. Mikey was passing the ball to Stacey, and she bounced it to Colleen, hitting her head.

"Ow!" Colleen yelled as she fell.

Drago ran to her when she fell and lifted her up.

"Colleen, are you okay?!" Drago asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Colleen said.

Mr. Collins blew the whistle.

"Stacey, step out of the court and onto the bleachers!" Mr. Collins commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Collins," Stacey said.

Stacey angrily walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Her shadow was casting right behind her. Watching her from above is a shadow without a body casting it. It had red eyes and claw like hands. It was hovering above Stacey, giggling in a raspy voice. It went up to where the light fixture is and began cutting the rope of the shadow of the fixture. Colleen was just playing when she heard the clang of the light. She looked up and saw the shadow thing cutting the rope.

"A shadow with no body?" Colleen said with a confused look, "And it's cutting the shadow of the light fixture."

She looks down and sees Stacey below the light fixture. She gasped when she realized what it was doing. The rope finally snapped and the light fixture began to fall. Colleen rushed over and pulled Stacey away. The fixture crashed where Stacey was sitting. Mr. Collins ran to them.

"What happened here? Are you two alright?!" he asked with concern and panic.

"We're fine, Mr. Collins," Colleen replied, "This light fixture just fell. Good thing I noticed it falling or Stace would have been badly hurt."

Stacey just pushed Colleen a little and snubbed her as she walked away.

"You're welcome, Stacey," Colleen said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's the sixth accident that has happened," Mr. Collins said.

"Sixth?" Colleen said, "What do you mean by sixth?"

"So far, our jocks and cheerleaders have had six accidents like this one. During the summer when they had to go to summer school, there have been strange accidents."

"How strange?" Drago asked.

"For one thing, the lockers in the men's room somehow toppled over and almost fell on Mikey; then, the water pipes in the women's locker room burst open and almost drowned the pep squad; and during cheer practice, a few of the cheerleaders fell and broke either an arm and/or a leg after being pushed off of the human pyramid. All of them claimed they felt someone pushed them from behind, but nobody saw anyone acting suspicious. I better get to grading. You kids should get ready for your next class."

"No problem, Mr. Collins," Colleen said as she picked up her gym bag.

The J-Teens walk out of the gym.

"What do you think is going down, Col?" Ice asked.

"What happened in there was no accident, Ice, and neither are the ones Mr. Collins mentioned," Colleen stated, "Right before the light fell, I saw some kind of living shadow, but there was nothing casting it. It cut the rope to the shadow the light fixture was casting, and when it broke, so did the light fixture. It tried to hurt Stacey on purpose. Whatever it is, it's targeting the popular kids."

"You mean so-called popular kids, don't you?" Hsi Wu said.

"In any case, we better talk to Jackie, Uncle and Tohru about what happened before this thing hurts someone," Cody said.

"Can't we let it have its fun until he takes down one member of the In-Crowd in particular?" Ice said while thinking of Stacey.

The rest of the J-Teens gave Ice some dirty looks, causing him to blush.

"Yo, Dudes, I can dream, can't I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Shadow Beast**

After school, The J-Teens stop over at Uncle's Rare Finds. Colleen has already explained to Uncle, Jackie, Jade and Tohru about what happened and what Mr. Collins told her.

"A shadow without something casting it you say?" Uncle said.

"I know it sounds weird, but looked demon like, and it tried to hurt Stacey," Colleen said.

"When it comes to magic, Colleen, I'll believe what you say," Uncle said, "Tohru, we must begin research on shadows right away."

"Yes, Sensei," Tohru said.

"So other than this shadow thing, how was the rest of your day at high school?" Jackie asked.

"It's the same as in the movies, Jackie," Colleen said, "Cliques and all. Stacey is there and she has already made queen bee."

"You mean that girl who hazed Chrissie?" Jackie asked.

"Hazed?" Jade asked.

"Stacey was a bully during elementary school," Colleen explained, "She and her drones hazed Chrissie because her brother Ice had a crush on her. They hazed her to keep her away from him."

"Whoa! Back up!" Jade exclaimed, "Ice has a sister?!"

"Afraid so, and those siblings squabble both a lot and intensely."

While Colleen explained how the day went, Uncle and Tohru were in the library looking at books on shadow magic. Tohru was repeating everything Colleen said in his mind until he found a page on something called a shadow beast.

"Aiyaa!" Tohru screamed out, "A shadow beast! Of course!"

"You found something, Tohru?" Colleen asked as she came in.

"What you described about this thing is a shadow beast," Tohru said.

"Oh no!" Hsi Wu and Uncle said in unison.

"Okay, Tohru, I'll ask," Drago said, "What's a shadow beast?"

"It's a shadow demon that has the ability to manipulate shadows," Hsi Wu said, "Whatever happens to the shadow the beast touches happens to the shadow caster as well."

"Like the light fixture, the lockers, and the human pyramid falling!" Colleen said.

"One more thing: shadow beast can only attack if they are summoned to attack," Uncle said, "and the only way to do so is using the Book of Shadows, an ancient spell book containing shadow magic."

"Know anyone who has a grudge against Stacey and the rest of her clique," Jade asked.

"Take your pick, Jade," Colleen said, "Pretty much half the school hates them. Even the teachers hate their guts."

"Let me rephrase that question: who hates them _and_ has access to magic?" Jade asked.

Colleen had an uneasy look in her eyes. Drago and Hsi Wu noticed this.

"Colleen, do you know something?" Drago asked her with concern.

"Eva and her mom have this Goth shop near Cannery Square," Colleen said, "Her mom is a collector of English things and part-time archaeologist at the museum. Eva told me in an email over the summer that she had uncovered the Book of Shadows and was about to donate it to the Museum, but around the time the accidents started, it was stolen."

"You think she may have something to do with it or knows someone who does?" Cody asked.

"Eva may hate Mikey and Stacey, but she would never do anything to hurt them," Chrissie said.

"Just in case, we better get to her shop and ask about the book robbery," Ice said.

Moments later, she and Drago were at the Goth Tower, the store Eva and her mom owns. Colleen knocked on the door. Eva came and opened it.

"Hey, Col," Eva said, "What brings you and your new guy here?"

"We wanted to help your mom find the Book of Shadows," Colleen said.

Eva invited them in. Inside, it was like a Halloween store and an antique store rolled in one. It also stored artifacts from England. Eva took them to the back of the store to show the case where the Book of Shadows was. It wasn't broken into.

"This is where the Book of Shadows was stored. While my mom was on an archaeological dig in England, her team uncovered the Book. According to legend, it contained spells written by Morgan Le Faye, the sorceress who destroyed Camelot. The contain spells involving shadow manipulation. My mom was gonna give it to the museum for safekeeping, but someone stole it while I was showing Sam."

"Sam was here?" Drago asked.

"Yeah. I got it out of the case and showed it to her. The phone rang, so I went to get it. Nobody answered, but then, there was a loud crash. I ran and saw Sam lying on the ground, next to a broken vase. She said that a masked creep pushed her and took the Book of Shadows."

Drago and Colleen look at each other. They find it suspicious.

"Why are you two so interested in the robbery?" Eva asked.

"Eva, there's something you should know," Colleen said.

Drago transformed into his real form in front of Eva, causing her to gasp. Colleen told them about the summer of adventures they had and about the accidents that are going on.

"So you think this shadow monster is trying to hurt the In-crowd?" Eva asked, "Why?"

"Somebody with a grudge against them has summoned it," Drago said, "Is Sam the only one who knew the Book?"

"She's the only one I've told, but she wouldn't be nuts enough to use Dark Magic," Eva said.

"But didn't she hate Stacey for hazing Chrissie and swore to get even?" Colleen said.

Eva sighed a little.

"She once told me that she is getting fed up with the In-crowd doing what they want just because their parents have connections that can bail them out," Eva said, "She said somehow; they will be punished for their wrongdoings. So you think she used that trick with her cell phone, where she dials from inside her pocket?"

"She may have put the Book in her bag and pushed the vase to make it look like a robbery," Colleen said.

"We have to stop her before she gets in way too deep," Drago said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Sam's Shadow Game**

The three of them were already heading towards Sam's house. Colleen's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Colleen, we've uncovered more research on the shadow beast," Tohru said on the phone.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Both. The bad news is that the more the shadow beast is used for evil deeds like revenge, the more it feeds on the negative energy of the summoner until it can no longer be controlled."

"And the good news, Tohru," Drago said.

"The Shadow Beast has a weakness: light," Tohru informed, "When exposed to light, the Shadow Beast will disintegrate instantly."

"And I think I know a place where there's plenty of light," Colleen said with a smile like a fox.

They finally made it to Sam's house. They see black smoke coming from the back of the house. They went out back hoping to see Sam. When they got to the backyard, they see Sam reading the Book of Shadows while stirring a cauldron full of herbs she used to summon the Shadow Beast.

"Sam!" Colleen yelled.

"Colleen!" she responded.

"Sam, we know about the Book of Shadows and how you're using it on Stacey and Mikey," Colleen said, "Why would you steal from Eva and summon a monster to hurt the In-Crowd?"

"You've been gone for three years, Colleen," Sam said, "You don't know what it was like. Think about what they did to Chrissie. For too long, the In-Crowd had bullied us and got away with it because their parents have connections that bail them out. This time, it's their turn to suffer. Thanks to the Shadow Beast I summoned, the In-Crowd is finally getting their just desserts."

The Shadow Beast suddenly appeared behind Sam. It appeared the same way the Shadowkhan did.

"Thanks to my new friend, Stacey and her crew is finally paying the price for what they did," Sam snickered.

"And thanks to you, Sam, I have finally gained life," said the Shadow Beast in a snaky voice.

Colleen, Eva, Drago, and Sam had shocked looks in their eyes.

"It can talk?!" Drago said in a scared tone.

"With each time your friend uses me for dark intentions like revenge, I gain life from her negative energy," he said, "Now I no longer need a master."

"But I'm the one who brought you to life!" Sam reminded.

"And to reward you for it, I think I will finally do more than pull pranks on your enemies…I'll destroy them!"

The four gasped to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The J-Teens vs. Shadow Yang**

The Shadow Beast was about to fly away when Drago changed into his demon form and grabbed him. Sam was shocked to see this.

"Your friend Drago is a dragon?!" she said to Colleen

"Talk later!" Colleen said.

"You're not going anywhere, Ghosty!" Drago said.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Shadow Yang," says the living shadow.

Drago tries to punch Shadow Yang, but his punch just went right through him.

"I am merely a shadow," Shadow Yang boasted, "You cannot touch me, but I can touch your shadow."

Shadow Yang punches Drago's shadow, causing Drago to get hit to the wall of the house. Drago was left in a daze as Shadow Yang left. Colleen and Eva ran over to him while Sam sat down in self-pity.

"What have I done?!" she cried, "I just wanted to get back at Stacey, not hurt people."

"It's not over yet, Sam. The J-Teens already has a plan to stop that shadow," Colleen said.

"One problem! We don't know where Shadow Yang is going!" Eva pointed out.

"Oh yes we do," Drago said, "He said that he's gonna reward Sam by destroying her enemies. Tonight is the Welcome Pep Rally at Magus High. All the jocks and cheerleaders are gonna perform on the Football field."

That night at the Magus High Football Field, the whole school had gathered for the Pep Rally. Stacey and her cheerleaders were doing their cheer in the middle of the field under the spotlights. Shadow Yang watched as they perform for all newcomers of Magus High.

"What can I do to make the In-Crowd suffer?" he asked himself.

Shadow Yang looks at the propane tank below and pondered.

"If I destroy that propane tank, it was cause a mass explosion, destroying the In-Crowd and those who worship them here," he said.

Shadow Yang floated to the propane and saw the shadow of the pipe that connects it he was about to open it and release the gas when Ice spoke out.

"Step away from the gas tank, Dude!" he said.

Shadow Yang looks behind him and sees Cody, Hsi Wu, Chrissie, and Ice behind them.

"Why are you stopping me, Ice?" Shadow Yang asked as he tries to persuade him, "You should be happy that someone wants to get rid of your sister."

"Nobody disses her 'cept me, Shadow dud!" Ice said.

"If you unleashed the gas, an explosion will take out everyone in the bleachers, not just the In-Crowd!" Chrissie said.

"Just imagine how much fun that will be," Shadow Yang replied.

Ice high jumps and tries to dragon kick Shadow Yang, but he grabs his shadow by the leg and throws him to the wall.

"Ow!" Ice shouted.

"How do we fight something made of shadows?" Cody asked.

Hsi Wu was thinking when he sees their shadows. This gave him an idea.

"With our own shadows," he replied.

Hsi Wu flew above and used his shadow to kick Shadow Yang to the ground. The rest of the J-Teens were impressed. They now know how to fight Shadow Yang. Ice got his shadow against the wall and used a judo move to throw Shadow Yang to Cody. Cody uses his shadow to punch Shadow Yang to the wall.

"Now that is some serious shadow boxing," Cody remarked.

Chrissie pressed her shadow against the wall and crane-kicks Shadow Yang. That move slammed him against the wall.

"You cannot defeat me, J-Teens!" he said angrily, "I am a shadow of my former self. I will never tire!"

"We were merely stallin' for time, Dude," Ice said, "Now, Guys!"

Shadow Yang sees Drago, Colleen, Eva, and Sam come out with a huge spotlight.

"No!" Shadow Yang yelled out.

"Care to do the honors, Sam?" Colleen asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Sam replied.

Sam turned on the switch, shining the light onto Shadow Yang. He held onto himself in pain and bent over while screaming no. He then disintegrated and disappeared. The J-Teens high-five each other for their victory.

"This is one first day of school we won't forget," Drago said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Getting It at the End**

The next day in school, the J-Teens as well as the Magic Kids Club joined up at lunch. Sam is still down about what she's done. Colleen and Drago came up to her.

"So what's the damage for stealing the Book of Shadows?" Colleen asked.

"My mom grounded me for two weeks, and I have to work at Eva's store until I pay for the vase I broke."

"That book is now in the museum where hopefully nobody will use it again," Drago said.

"Don't worry, Sam," Ice said, "I would have done the same to Stacey if I had the chance."

"Don't worry about what she did to Chrissie during fifth grade," Drago said, "I decided to at least get even with her for it by putting a little surprise in her locker."

"What kind of surprise?" Colleen asked suspiciously.

At her locker, Stacey was opening it when a pile of mud fell on her, staining her hair and her clothes. She screamed out loud.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" she screamed.

Everyone in the cafeteria heard her. Drago was smiling to this.

"It may get me detention, but it's worth it," Drago snickered.

"Drago-Dude, you so sly," Ice said.

The J-Teens laugh to this, knowing Stacey got what she deserved.


End file.
